Warriors Beyond Imagination
by Spartan of Chaos
Summary: For another one of his experiments, Fu decides to send Goku and his allies after the battle with the Shadow Dragons to another universe that is unlike their own in every way. Will the Z Fighters be able to adapt to their new surroundings?


_The Multiverse Theory._

_The theory in which there are countless universes connected to each other. Some with differences so minor that it will drive on insane. Others where differences are do drastic that they are unrecognizable. But what constant remains, that constant is that each universe is separated due to the fabric of space and time._

_Until now._

_In a brief moment, all of space, time, and reality broke apart like glass. The boundary between worlds was no more in a split second. And then, it stopped, the walls reformed, but are brittle and beyond repair as an ancient evil that was once thought to be forgotten are now about to receive a very special opportunity..._

* * *

In one timeline different from the one we're familiar with, the warriors of Earth try to recover from the devastation caused by the killer android Super 17, they decide it best to collect the Dragon Balls once again and revive those who had been slain in the attacks. But as they go about collecting them, they notice that all of the balls have become cracked. Regardless of their initial hesitation, they attempt to summon Shenron and have their wishes granted. But as black smoke billows from the balls, a new dragon rises in Shenron's place...

An evil Shenron, created by the accumulation of massive amounts of negative energy caused by numerous wishes made upon the Dragon Balls over the years, emerges from the Dragon Balls themselves. The evil dragon had no intention of granting or even hearing any wish, and before long split into seven dragons, each one corresponding to a ball and a wish. As the seven dragons spread across the Earth, the Elder Supreme Kai tells Son Goku and the others that this was the problem he was trying to avoid in the overuse of the Dragon Balls. Though Goku intends to solve the problem on his own, the other warriors of Earth join him in finding the dragons, as they all feel somewhat responsible for unleashing the dragons upon the world and the destruction they would cause.

Over the course of several days, the warriors of Earth scour the globe in search of the evil Shadow Dragons, engaging the evil creatures in battle to reclaim the Dragon Balls. Trunks and Goten find and defeat the 2-Star Dragon Haze Shenron with little difficulty, discovering that defeating the dragon restores the Dragon Ball to its former brilliance. Uub and Goku effortlessly defeat the 5-Star Dragon Rage Shenron, while Gohan and his daughter Pan experience a bit of difficulty defeating the 7-Star Dragon Naturon Shenron. A few days later, the father-daughter duo repeat their success in defeating the 6-Star Dragon Oceanus Shenron. The three remaining Shadow Dragons become illusive, and it isn't until a few days later that both Goku and Pan come across the 4-Star Dragon known as Nova Shenron.

Of all the dragons so far, Nova Shenron is the only one whose power and skill rival Goku's. Also unique among the dragons was this one's noble and honorable code of battle, reminiscent of Goku himself. Soon, however, the 3-Star Dragon Eis Shenron arrives and attacks the winded Goku as well as Nova Shenron, calling him weak. Goku eventually defeats Eis Shenron despite being blinded by him. As Nova Shenron attempts to help Goku, he is shot from behind and killed by the final and most powerful of all the Shadow Dragons, the evil 1-Star Dragon Syn Shenron.

Blinded and weakened, Goku is toyed with by the sadistic Syn Shenron. Despite his best efforts, the few attacks by Goku that manage to connect show almost no effect at all. Before long, Goku is left beaten, unable even to defend himself against the Shadow Dragon's onslaught. Moving in for the kill, Syn Shenron is intercepted by the other Z-Fighters. As they attempt to rejuvenate Goku, Uub tries his best to stall the evil dragon. Despite his best attempts he is easily bested by Syn Shenron, but not before the other Saiyans are able to restore Goku to his Super Saiyan 4 state by lending him their power. Against the rejuvenated Goku, the Shadow Dragon finds himself outmatched. It is then that the evil dragon unleashes its hidden ability: the ability to absorb the other Dragon Balls and their power. Now flooded with the strength and power of all seven Shadow Dragons, Syn dubs himself "Omega Shenron" and the tables are turned on the heroes of Earth.

Against this foe, Goku is completely outclassed. Even in his full powered Super Saiyan 4 transformation, nothing Goku does registers against the dragon's newfound abilities. With all his allies laid out, Goku doubts the chance of victory until Vegeta arrives on the scene. Using a Blutz Radiation device of Bulma's design, Vegeta artificially becomes a Super Saiyan 4 to assist Goku in battle. Despite the aid, the two Saiyans are still no match for Omega Shenron. However, while the dragon is distracted by the others, Goku and Vegeta preform the Fusion Technique to become Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta. Against the fused Saiyan, Omega Shenron find himself completely overmatched. Even with the Minus Energy Power Ball - An attack comprised of the sum total of all humanity's evil - Omega Shenron cannot hope to defeat Gogeta. Though the dragon manages to survive a direct hit by Gogeta's Big Bang Kamehameha, he is left in his weakened original form, unable to do little more than wait for Gogeta to finish him off. Unfortunately, Gogeta's immense power causes him to diffuse before he can deliver the final blow, allow the Shadow Dragon to become Omega Shenron once again by reabsorbing the Dragon Balls. The evil dragon then attempts to end the battle once and for all, using another Minus Energy Power Ball. Goku, despite his weakened state, leaps in front of the attack in order to save the Earth. Though he survives the massive impact, he is left mortally wounded and near death.

As Omega Shenron assaults and tortures his friends and family, Goku uses the last bit of his strength to begin forging a huge Spirit Bomb fueled by the energy across the universe. Fearing the attack, Omega Shenron attempts to slay Goku before he can finish the bomb, but Goku manages to forge the bomb despite his injuries. Goku fires the Spirit Bomb and completely obliterates Omega Shenron, wiping out the dragon and purifying all seven Dragon Balls once and for all.

With all seven Shadow Dragons defeated, Shenron himself appears, much to the heroes' confusion as nobody summoned him. Coiling overhead, the mighty dragon heals Goku of his wounds and explains that the Dragon Balls were never intended to be used as frequently as they had been; they were to be revered in a world where their power was unnecessary. Now that the Dragon Balls have suffered an overload of negative energy, the Eternal Dragon must separate himself from Earth to prevent the Dragon Balls from becoming corrupted again. Goku understands, but asks the Eternal Dragon for one last wish: to restore the Earth and her people, who have borne the costs of battles that were never theirs to join. Shenron grants this wish, but asks Goku to accompany him, as he is not powerful enough to grant the wish by himself without negative effects. Entrusting Vegeta with the defense of the Earth, Goku hops on Shenron's back and flies off, telling his friends and family that they will meet again.

Goku's family and friends then depart to their own respective homes, with Goten and Gohan assuring Chi-Chi that Goku will be back for dinner. Pan, however, comes upon the set of clothes that Goku had been wearing before leaving with Shenron; Vegeta tells her to keep them dear to her forever before Vegeta leaves and Pan bids farewell to Goku. Meanwhile, Goku flies through beautiful golden clouds atop Shenron's head, the Dragon Balls circling around him. He closes his eyes, allowing each of the Dragon Balls to enter his body, eventually causing Goku to disappear. This ensures that the negative energy within the balls can effectively dissipate using Goku's positive energy. With Goku's destiny at last fulfilled, Shenron roars and flies into a bright light, seemingly bringing Goku's story to an end.

...But as we know, that isn't where the story ends, now isn't it?

* * *

In the distance, there was an ominous figure watching the whole fight from a distance in the air. Apparently, this person could float in air! This was none other than Fu of the Demon Realm.

Fu was a purple-skinned male with red eyes and white hair. He is fairly tall and well-muscled in built. He wore long sleeved shoes, mustard yellow pants and a leathered, black shirt with an "X" between columns on both of its sleeves. He also wore glasses and has hair around the sides of his head buzzed short and the top of his hair as secured as a high ponytail.

"This timeline is truly full of wonder. Now… time to conduct a very interesting experiment!" Fu smirked as as he materialized a sword in his hand, and sliced the air like a hot knife through butter, causing a tear in time and space to appear.

Fu's sword disappeared, as the mysterious man adjusted his glasses and smirked. "It worked!"

* * *

_**AN: So that's all for the prologue. I'm sorry for not updating for the last couple of months, I had to send in my laptop to the shop to get it fixed after I accidently dropped it one day which was a pain. Back on topic, this is my first Dragon Ball and DC story which will take place in the New 52 timeline, but I'll include elements for the DC animated movie universe too since New 52 as a whole was not well received. As you can see, the timeline in this story is different from the canon GT timeline such as Goku not turning back into a kid and**_**_ all _****_of the Z fighters hunt for the Shadow Dragons, not just Pan and Goku. Other Dragon Ball characters will appear in this story as well. One more thing, in terms of how strong GT Goku currently is, he's close to Xeno Goku in terms of power. That being said, if story gets enough feedback I'll continue it. So until then, I'll catch you guys later. _**


End file.
